La panthère des neiges de Poudlard
by Shingashina's girl
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Ronald Weasley est un imbécile jaloux rêvant de célébrité. Mais de là à coincer ses camarades dans leur forme animagus, dont son meilleur ami, qui se trouve être un animagus non déclaré, là, il a fait fort !
1. Chapter 1

Nous étions Le premier week-end de la rentrée de '98 à Poudlard. La guerre était enfin fini, et le garçon-qui-a-survécu était devenu le garçon-qui-a-vaincu. Et malgré les quatre petits mois de vacances que tous les sorciers ayant participés à la bataille, avaient utilisés pour réparer les dégâts causés par la guerre, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait été prête à accueillir ses nouveaux comme ses anciens élèves. Parmi eux ce trouvaient des huitième années, composés des ancien septième année revenu passé leur dernière année ici. Harry en faisait d'ailleurs partit avec Hermione et Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean ou encore Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ils avaient également leur tour à eux ainsi que leur propre chambre, seule Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble, histoire de filer le parfaite amour tranquillement, et ce au point d'en oublier quelque peu leur meilleur ami. La preuve : ce dernier n'était pas présent avec eux dans la grande salle et les deux tourtereaux ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte.

Le brun soupira à cette pensée. Depuis que la guerre était fini et que Voldemort était mort, il avait l'impression de devenir invisible, inutile. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment, non, ce calme et cette tranquillité était ce qu'il avait toujours voulut. Mais disons que le fait que ses propres amis l'oubli et l'ignore le blessait quelque peu. Comme si la seule chose qui avait fait qu'ils étaient devenu ses amis était son nom : Harry Potter.

Harry serra les dents en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt interdite. Cette célébrité l'avait toujours horripilé. Et aujourd'hui encore sa main le démangeait de lancer ce si célèbre rayon vert sur Rita Skeeter lorsqu'elle venait pour lui pourrir la vie.

Le bruissement des feuilles à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur une biche dont les oreilles à l'affut était tournaient vers lui, prête à s'enfuir au moindre geste. Le survivant se détendit aussitôt et s'assit sur son arrière train, sa longue queue se mouvant légèrement dans son dos. Cela sembla d'ailleurs détendre l'herbivore qui s'approcha doucement du félin, le reniflant timidement en tendant le cou avant de se redresser comme rassuré pour se mettre à brouter de l'herbe à côté de Harry.

Voilà bientôt deux mois que le célèbre Harry Potter était un animagus malheureusement non déclaré. Et ce dernier n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait une panthère des neiges. Et bien qu'il trouvait ce félin magnifique, il pouvait toujours repasser pour la discrétion car une panthère se baladant dans Poudlard au milieu des élèves était tout sauf discret ! Voilà pourquoi le brun était obligé d'aller en forêt interdite pour se transformer sans pour autant trop s'éloigner du château.

La biche commença à s'éloigner en direction du parc et Harry se mit à la suivre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il restait légèrement en retrait par rapport à cette dernière, marchant d'un pas lent et tranquille mais restant malgré tout aux aguets. Alors que tous semblait aller pour le mieux, Harry se tourna vers la droite alors que la biche fuyait déjà au loin. Le corps prêt du sol, il regarda, prêt à bondir, les feuilles des buissons se mouvoir jusqu'à laisser apparaître un homme grand et sombre que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

 _Snape !_ Pensa-t-il avec panique, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. _Si il découvre que je suis un animagus non déclaré il ne va pas se gêné pour me dénoncer._

Le maitre des potions s'était figé lorsque son regard sombre était tombé sur la panthère des neiges, le surprenant grandement. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait mais alors pas du tout à tomber sur une panthère des neiges en venant en forêt pour cueillir quelques plantes pour ses potions.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » demanda le maitre des potions en posant sa besace au sol tout en s'accroupissant lentement, comme pour montrer à l'animal qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Harry se tendit un peu plus à cela, ses muscle bandaient près à bondir au loin. L'avait-il reconnu ? sans doute pas, il ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi sinon. Snape devait donc penser qu'il s'agissait d'une panthère tout à fait normal ?

« Tu es drôlement loin de ton habitat naturel, reprit justement Snape en plissant légèrement les yeux, inquiétant davantage le gryffondor qui ne bougeait toujours pas, ne lâchant pas l'adulte des yeux. Tu ne serais pas une créature magique ? »

Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le félin devant lui qu'il trouvait magnifique. Son pelage était de couleur blanc crème allant jusqu'au gris et il était recouvert de taches noires sur la tête, le cou et les pattes, le reste du corps étant parsemé d'un ensemble de taches formant des anneaux grossiers. La face ventrale quant à elle était beaucoup plus claire. Il possédait également un pelage épais et long et une queue aussi longue que son corps. Ses cavités nasale était large et ses pattes élargies aux extrémités ; ses membres antérieurs étaient court contrairement aux membres postérieur qui eux, étaient long. Mais ce qui fascinait le maitre des potions était bel et bien ses yeux. Deux émeraude brillantes et surprenant qui le fixaient avec crainte.

Toujours avec lenteur, l'adulte tendit la main en direction de Harry qui se tendit encore plus si cela était possible. Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser le toucher ou partir à toute vitesse ? Il était vraiment perturber par le comportement de son professeur devant lui dont la main s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Harry eut alors le reflexe de le renifler, sans doute l'instinct de son animagus, et l'odeur qu'il sentit le surpris. Il sentait bon. Plus bon qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il sentait la lavande, le miel et… la cigarette.

 _Snape fume ?!_ se surprit-il à penser avant de sursauter lorsqu'un bruit de sabot attira son attention à droite.

Snape face à sa réaction fronça les sourcils avant de tourner à son tour la tête pour voir les centaures arriver. La panique d'Harry atteint son paroxysme. Si Snape ne l'avait pas démasqué, eux le feraient, c'est pourquoi il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partis en courant en direction du château, s'éloignant à toute vitesse des centaures mais aussi de Snape qui fut surpris de le voir ainsi prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Il a peur des centaures ? » se dit Snape en fronçant les sourcils avant de ramasser sa besace.

Arriver, alors qu'il arrivait à la limite de la forêt, se retransforma comme si de rien était et traversa le parc de l'école à grande enjambé, le cœur battant. On peux dire qu'il avait eut chaud sur ce coup. Un peu plus et il était découvert. Il allait devoir être très prudent la prochaine fois.

Sortant sa baguette, il lança un tempus. Il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours et si sa mémoire était bonne, Ron et Hermione devaient être dans la grande salle. Harry accéléra le pas, souhaitant rejoindre Hermione et Ron avant d'aller en cours même ses derniers n'avaient sans doute pas remarquer son absence.  
Ou pas. Dès l'instant où Harry mis un pied dans la grande salle, Hermione lui sauta dessus, le harcelant de questions.

« Bon sang Harry, où étais-tu ? gronda-t-elle. On te cherche depuis des heures.

-C'est vrai mec, tu nous as fait peur à disparaître comme ça. »

Harry roula ouvertement des yeux. Il le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il avait quitté la grande salle, en ayant marre de leur tenir la chandelle. Et le pire c'est qu'il leur avait dit qu'il allait faire un tour. Mais aucun des deux ne lui avait répondu, trop occupé à visiter la bouche de l'autre avec leur langue.

Toujours sans répondre, Harry prit son sac de cours et se dirigea hors de la grande salle, sous le regard surpris de Ron et Hermione.

« Tu vas où ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-On a potion je vous rappel. »

Ron grogna en prenant son sac alors que Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, les rattrapant en trottinant.

« Tu pourrais nous attendre, fit remarquer Hermione, agaçant un peu plus Harry qui fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche en signe d'agacement.

-Et Harry qu'est-ce que t'as là ! commença à s'énerver Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la salle de potion. T'es chiant depuis que t'es revenu. »

Harry se retourna d'un coup, attirant l'attention des huitième années présent ainsi que des quelques septième année faisant cours avec eux. Draco fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils à cela en s'approchant. Il faut dire que mis à part Ron qui refusait d'être amis avec des serpentard, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient définitivement enterré la hache de guerre, se contentant de quelques piques amical par-ci par-là.

« Pour vous répondre ! Non ! Je ne suis pas partis depuis des heures ! Je vous ait même dit que j'allais faire un tour. Mais ça vous le sauriez si vous arrêtiez de vous rouler des pelles à longueur de journée en m'oubliant royalement ! »

Alors que Ron fronçait les sourcils, Hermione se sentit soudain coupable, et le montra en baissant la tête, l'air honteuse. Elle allait d'ailleurs s'excuser lorsque Ron la coupa.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui nous oublis. Depuis que monsieur à vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, monsieur se croit supérieur et fait son intéressant !

-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione alors que Harry serrait les poings.

-Tu en a pas assez de célébrité ? Si tu l'aimes tant que ça tu n'as qu'à le dire, je suis sur que ta grande ami Rita se fera un plaisir d'écrire sur toi ! Bouffon va ! »

Harry fit un pas en avant, prêt à lui en mettre une mais fut retenu par Draco.

« Laisse tomber Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu le connais lui et sa jalousie.

-Tu me dégoûte sérieux ! cracha de nouveau le roux. Comment peux-tu être amis avec ces mangemorts. »

Avant que quiconque n'ait pus faire un geste, Ron se reçut une claque magistrale de la part de Hermione dont les yeux marron brulaient de colère. Ron mit d'ailleurs sa main sur sa joue en regardant avec surprise sa petite amie.

« Je te conseil de changer Ronald Weasley, car en attendant tu peux m'oublier. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'elle s'approchait de Harry et Draco. Il regarda autour de lui, les personnes regardant la scène sans rien dire mis à part Ginny qui le fusillait du regard en s'approchant également.

« Je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa Hermione. J'ai été idiote. »

Harry secoua la tête et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, cette dernière souriant à cela, soulagée.

« C'est rien va. »

Alors qu'ils se détachaient, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent en silence sous le regard du maitre des potions qui releva un sourcils lorsque Harry s'assit à côté de Draco au premier rang, Hermione à côté de Blaise, elle qui était toujours collé à son petit ami Ron qui était seul dans le fond de la classe. Même la dernière des Weasley était devant, aux côté de Pansy. Et au vu du regard que lançait le roux au groupe du premier rang, il y avait eu une dispute violente.

« Monsieur Weasley ! appela Snape après avoir fermé la porte, faisant sursauter le concerné. Il y a des places devant. »

Alors que Snape prenait place devant son bureau, Ron souffla et déménagea devant, toujours seul.

« Et je vous conseille d'arrêter de souffler, sinon je suis sur que Rusard sera ravis de vous prendre en heure de colle. »

Alors que Ron serrait les poing, se retenant de l'ouvrir, Snape eut un sourire en coin avant de faire apparaître les instructions au tableau d'un coup de baguette.

« Vous la faite en binôme, déclara simplement le maitre des potions. Comme vous êtes seul Monsieur Weasley, vous la ferez seul. Vous avez les deux heures. »

Alors que Draco alla chercher les ingrédients, Harry leva son regard et croisa celui de son professeur qui releva simplement un sourcil avant de passer à un autre élèves. En y repensant, Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir été découvert mais il se doutait que tôt ou tard, Snape finirait par découvrir qu'il était un animagus. La question était de savoir quand. Le brun espérait le plus tard possible.

Draco revint avec les ingrédients et avec son aide, il réussit pour la première fois sa potion. Prélevant un échantillon, Draco finit par prendre la parole.

« Tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile les potions. »

Harry sourit amusé.

« Oui, quand je n'ai pas Snape sur le dos, souffla-t-il. Et puis, tu m'as aidé. »

En guise de réponse, Draco lui fit un clin d'œil que remarqua Ron qui grogna avant de jeter un ingrédient dans son chaudrons sans faire attention à ce que c'était. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui à cela alors que son chaudron se mit à siffler en tremblant dangereusement. Snape réagit aussitôt.

« A TERRE ! »

Tout les élèves lui obéir avant que la potion n'explose. Ron se releva en tremblant et sursauta lorsque Snape s'approcha en deux enjambés de lui.

« Sombre idiot ! cria-t-il. Vous voulez nous tuer ! 50 point en moins et deux heures de retenu avec Moi !

-Professeur appela un élève, alors que le maitre des potions se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-On a un problème » dit-il en regardant vers le bas.

Suivant son regard, il vit en effet que certains élèves était transformé en animal et là il comprit. La potion les avait transformé en leur forme animagus. Il devina que la fouine blanche était Draco et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'à côté de lui se tenait une panthère des neiges.

 _Potter_. Pensa-t-il. _La panthère de tout à l'heure s'était Potter !_

Un cris s'éleva lorsqu'une élève vit Harry qui secoua sa tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Se redressant, il regarda autour de lui et comprit rapidement le problème en voyant les animaux et les élèves. Baissant la tête, il paniqua.

 _Oh non !_

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Snape et s'aplatit sur le sol. Là il était dans la merde.

« Tout les élèves dehors, Weasley vous restez ici, Blaise allait chercher MacGonnagall je vous pris. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Tous les élèves sortirent et Blaise courut chercher la directrice, Ron se faisant tout petit dans son coin. La plupart des élèves étaient en panique, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, dont Draco.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ! pourquoi je suis une fouine !_ criait-il sans que ceux encore humain ne le comprenne. Harry lui en revanche le comprit et s'approcha pour le rassurer, le prenant contre lui.

 _Calme Draco, c'est moi, Harry. A cause de Ron certains élèves dont nous ont été transformé en leur animagus._

 _Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que je suis une putain de fouine !_

Harry ricana alors que Draco s'indigna sur le fait que Harry était une panthère et lui une fouine et sur l'injustice de la chose. La panthère releva cependant la tête lorsque Snape l'appela.

« Monsieur Potter. Arrivez-vous à vous retransformer ? »

 _Pourquoi il demande ça ?_ demanda Draco avant de comprendre. _Tu es un animagus !_

Ignorant Draco qui gueulait dans son pelage, Harry tenta de se retransformer avant de secouer négativement la tête, faisant soupirer Snape qui s'approcha de son bureau, le débarrassant d'un coup de baguette, sous l'œil de tous les élèves présent.

« Grimpez là. »

Harry, bien que ne comprenant pas pourquoi, se redressa sur ses pattes, surprenant Draco.

 _Tu vas pas me laisser là !_ s'indigna-t-il, faisant rouler des yeux Harry qui le prit dans sa gueule par la peau du cou sous le regard de Snape qui releva un sourcil. Harry sauta sur le bureau avec agilité et grâce avant de s'y allonger et de lâcher Draco qui se blottit contre son pelage.

Snape roula des yeux avant de faire signe à tous d'approcher.

« Je parle à ceux qui sont coincés en animal. L'animal se trouve être votre animagus. C'est pourquoi tout le monde n'a pas été transformer. Pour le moment vous y êtes coincé. Monsieur Potter, dit-il en montrant la panthère. En est un. Si vous avez des questions, demandez lui. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice, suivit de Blaise, Pansy et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que ?!

-Minerva.

-c'est quoi ça ! dit-elle en montrant les animaux.

-Grâce à Monsieur Weasley, certains élèves ont été coincé dans leur forme animagus. »

La directrice se tourna vers Ron qui se tassa sur lui-même.

« je ne vous félicite pas. Dit-elle avant de regarder Snape. Qui a été transformer.

-Monsieur Potter est la panthère. La fouine est Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en les désignant avant de citer les autres. Monsieur Potter est un Animagus confirmé.

-Vraiment ? » s'étonna McGonnagall ainsi que tous les autres, personne n'étant au courant.

Sans doute Harry aurait-il rougit si il avait été sous forme humaine. Tant est qu'il était une panthère en cet instant, c'est pourquoi il hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! » s'exclama Hermione.

McGonnagall soupira alors que Hermione s'approcha pour venir caresser Harry qui ricana, Pansy prenant Draco dans ces bras, ce dernier s'indignant. Harry ricana d'avantage à cela et se redressa en position assise.

« Harry. »

La panthère se tourna pour regarder Ron et sa réaction fut radicale. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur son crane et ses poils se hérissèrent alors qu'il gronda contre Ron, feulant des insultes contre ce dernier. Ron se recula à cela, manquant de tomber sous la surprise.

« Je vous conseil de vous faire discret monsieur Weasley, dit Snape.

-Bien, il vaut mieux escorter ces animagus à l'infirmerie. Severus pouvez-vous concocter un antidote ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

La directrice hocha la tête avant de commencer à sortir suivit des quelques animagus présent. Pansy et Blaise la suivirent avec Draco dans ses bras et Hermione commença à sortir. Harry se tourna vers Snape qui le regardait également.

« Je ne dirais rien. » dit-il et Harry fut soudain soulager, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant de sauter du bureau lorsque Snape lui fit signe de sortir.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Snape allait l'accompagner. C'est ainsi que les élèves virent avec surprise Snape se diriger vers l'infirmerie accompagné d'une magnifique panthère des neiges aux yeux vertes.


	2. Chapter 2

« Par Merlin ! S'exclama Pomfresh en regardant les élèves coincés dans leur forme animagus. Mais comment avez-vous réussi un tel exploit ! »

Ron baissa la tête honteux, faisant profile bas alors que Hermione lui jetais un regard noir en restant avec Blaise et Pansy qui tenait toujours Draco dans ses bras.

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a des risques pour que vos camarades restent ainsi pour toujours ! »

Le roux ne répondit rien, sentant le reproche très présent dans la voix de l'infirmière. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il avait réussi cela. Il se souvenait avoir regardé Harry et Draco réussirent leur potion en parlant joyeusement ensemble puis avoir mis un ingrédient dedans. Mais il ne voyait pas comment il avait fait pour la faire exploser.

« J'attend une réponse Monsieur Weasley, s'impatienta l'infirmière.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait je…

-Vous avez fait preuve de votre incompétence, comme toujours, répondit Snape en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie suivit de prêt par Harry qui alla prêt de Hermione qui lui gratta la tête en souriant.

-Ah, un autre élève ? fit l'infirmière en regardant légèrement fasciner la panthère. De qui s'agit-il ?

-Monsieur Potter, répondit Snape. Mais contrairement aux autres il était déjà un animagus avant l'accident.

-Vraiment ?! s'exclama Pomfresh avec surprise en se tournant vers Harry qui était assit à côté de Hermione. Vous ne faites jamais les choses comme tous le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors que Harry soupira en baissant la tête, la plupart des personnes se mirent à rire face à cette vérité qui avait tendance à dépité le brun qui lui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Ce n'est que lorsque les rirent se calmèrent que Pomfresh se tourna vers Snape.

« Dites moi Severus, pensez-vous pouvoir trouver la cause de ce problème ? demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un geste vaste les animaux qui peuplait l'infirmerie.

-Je pense pouvoir, répondit Snape. Mais j'aurai besoin de l'aide de Monsieur Potter pour cela. »

Ron fit les gros yeux à cela avant de se faire tout petit sous le regard de Snape qui se tourna ensuite vers la panthère qui hocha la tête bien qu'il ne sache en quoi le maître des potions avait besoin de lui.

« Bien, je compte sur vous dans ce cas, déclara McGonnagall. Je vais faire un discours pour informer les élèves de leur problème, afin qu'ils ne soient pas surpris de les croiser dans les couloirs. Cela ce passera lors du diner de ce soir. En attendant, vous restez ici. Sauf vous Monsieur Potter, étant donné que vous aidez le professeur Snape. »

La plupart des animaux hochèrent la tête, Harry se relevant sur ses pattes, prêt à suivre son professeur.

« il en va de soit, monsieur Potter, que vous ne pouvez vous balader sans la présence du professeur Snape en attendant que j'en informe les autres élèves. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête avant de s'approcher de Snape, signe qu'il était prêt à y aller. Snape hocha la tête avant de faire demi tour, quittant l'infirmerie suivit de Harry. Il lui tint la porte, ce que Harry lui remercia, avant de descendre dans les cachots. Une fois là-bas, il pénétra son laboratoire suivit de Harry qui regarda les lieux, découvrant la pièce pour la première fois.

« Cela risque d'être compliqué de communiquer étant donné votre nouvelle forme, dit Snape en fouillant parmi ses fiolles avant d'en prendre une. C'est pourquoi je vais vous donner une potion qui vous permettra de communiquer normalement. »

Harry hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la gueule en penchant la tête en arrière lorsque Snape s'accroupit face à lui en débouchant la fiole. Doucement il lui fit boire la potion avant de se relever. Il sourit amusé en voyant à la tête de l'animal que la potion avait un mauvais goût avant de l'entendre de vive voix.

« C'est infecte !

-Ce n'est pas fait pour être bon, Monsieur Potter, sourit Snape en enlevant sa robe. Je reviens je vais chercher le chaudron de Weasley.

-Je vous attend. » dit-il en s'asseyant et en s'enroulant de sa queue.

Lorsque Snape revint il regarda en posant le chaudron sur une table. Il s'appuya ensuite sur la table en posant son poing sur sa hanche. Harry pencha la tête à cela.

« Quoi ?

-Depuis quand êtes vous un animagus ? demanda finalement le maitre des potions, faisant soupirer Harry.

-Début Août, répondit Harry. J'ai trouvé des écrits de Sirius sur le sujet et je me suis dit que j'allais essayer. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à être une panthère des neiges.

-C'est sur que vous n'avez pas choisit un animal discret, sourit Snape.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisit, grommela Harry en s'allongeant, posant sa tête sur ses pattes.

-Vous avez eu peur que je découvre que c'était vous dans la forêt, c'est pour ça que vous étiez si craintif ?

-Oui, avoua Harry. Mais les centaures sont arrivés, et eux m'auraient découvert.

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Snape en commençant à étudier le chaudron de Ron.

-En quoi vous suis-je utile, demanda finalement Harry.

-Etant donné que vous êtes un animagus confirmé, contrairement aux autres élèves, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de tester le ou les antidotes sur vous.

-Ouais, en clair je joue les cobayes. »

Snape se contenta de sourire à cela en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide. Harry le regarda ainsi chercher ce qui avait provoquer l'explosion dans le chaudron de Ron avant que Harry ne capte une odeur. Relevant la tête, il renifla l'air. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à présent, étant concentré sur sa conversation avec Snape. Cette dernière provenait du chaudron. Se relevant, il attira l'attention de snape.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda l'adulte en voyant Harry se poster devant la porte menant à la salle de classe.

-Vous pouvez m'ouvrir. »

Levant la main, il déverrouilla la porte et Harry se faufila dans la salle de classe. Il renifla les autres chaudrons mais comme il le pensait, l'odeur ne venait que de celui de Ron, ce qui voulait dire que cela avait un lien avec l'explosion. Grimpant donc sur la table où Ron était, il renifla sous l'œil de Snape qui croisait les bras en s'appuyant contre la rambarde de la porte.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Snape, un sourcil relevé.

-il y a une drôle d'odeur dans le chaudron de Ron, s'expliqua Harry. Elle ne proviens que de son chaudron. »

Snape fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de Harry qui continuait de renifler.

« Je ne la sens pas sur son bureau dit-il finalement en relevant la tête.

-Ca veux dire qu'il a mit l'ingrédient en entier dans le chaudron, en conclut Snape en regardant les ingrédients restant sur la table. Tous les ingrédient nécessaires sont là. Il avait à peine commencé sa potion.

-Donc ce n'est pas un ingrédient à mettre.

-Exacte, reste à savoir lequel. »

Snape marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, Harry suivant le rythme en trottinant tranquillement à ses côtés. Les couloirs étaient désert, tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle depuis un moment déjà. En fait, il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Ces derniers avaient été si occupé à chercher l'origine de l'explosion qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer. Résultat, le discours étaient passé depuis un moment et le repas commencé depuis tout aussi longtemps.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'on va se faire engueulé » souffla Harry en arrivant prêt de la grande salle, et faisant rouler des yeux le maître des potions.

L'adulte ouvrit les grande portes et tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. McGonnagall se leva à cela, le visage indiquant clairement qu'elle les attendait depuis un moment.

« Vous avez trouvé une solution ? demanda la directrice alors que Snape s'approchaits de la table des professeurs, les élèves fixant la panthère qui rejoignait Hermione assise avec Blaise, Pansy, Draco qui était sur la table, ainsi que Neville, Luna et Ginny.

-On a une piste » répondit Snape en s'asseyant.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'Hermione lui caressa la tête.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle avant de sursauter lorsquil lui répondit.

-Plutôt oui.

-Tu parles ?! s'exclama Pansy avec surprise.

-Snape m'a donné une potion pour qu'on puisse se comprendre sinon ça allait être compliqué, expliqua Harry en regardant les élèves. Où est Ron ? »

Ses amis relevèrent la tête, comme pour le chercher à leur tour. Ce fut Ginny qui le trouva, le pointant même du doigt.

« Il est là, à la table des Gryffondor, avec Seamus et Dean. »

Remerciant la rousse qui le caressa en retour, Harry trottina jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, se mettant derrière Ron qui ne l'avait pas vu, concentré sur sa conversation.

« Tu as mis quoi dans la potion avant qu'elle explose ? »

Ron sursauta en criant avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Harry, sourit-il. Tu parles ?

-Répond ! rugit-il, amenant le silence dans la salle. Tu as mis quoi ? »

Ron regarda autour de lui sans comprendre avant de froncer les sourcils. Il n'en savait rien et commençait à en avoir marre.

« J'en sais rien alors arrête de faire ton intéressant Potter ! Je suis sur que c'est toi qui à fait exploser mon chaudron, histoire d'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur toi et ta petite personne pathétique. Retourne chez tes moldu va ! on veux plus de toi ici. »

Personne n'eut le temps de régir qu'un grondement sourd raisonna dans la grande salle avant que Harry de se jette sur Ron qui hurla. Les amis de Harry se levèrent d'un coup, pour se précipiter sur Harry et le retenir mais contre tout attente, Snape fut plus rapide et attrapa le félin pour l'éloigner.

« REPETE CA CONNARD ! » rugit le félin en crachant et grondant.

Ron s'apprêtait à répéter mais snape le coupa net dans son élan.

« Je vous conseille vivement de la fermer Monsieur Weasley, siffla-t-il en tentant de retenir Harry avant de se tourner vers McGonnagall qui venait d'arriver.

-Je m'occupe de Monsieur Weasley. »

Alors que Snape hocha la tête, Harry se calma, non sans gronder encore un peu. Il regarda Weasley être amené par la directrice avant d'être lâché par Snape qui lui ordonna de le suivre. Sans rien dire il obéit, le suivant jusque dans les cachots sous le regard de toute la grande salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous as pris par Merlin Potter ! Rugit Snape une fois dans son labo.

-Il n'avait pas à dire ça ! rugit la panthère dont le maitre des potions pouvait entendre le trémolo dans la voix, le surprenant. Je croyais qu'il était mon amis ! Mon meilleur ami. Il sait ce que j'ai vécus là-bas ! Il m'a trahit ! Il n'a été mon ami que parce que je suis Harry Potter ! Je le considérais comme mon propre frère ! »

Snape garda le silence, regardant son élèves arpenter la pièce avant de pousser un long couinement en s'allongeant au sol, signe clair que si il avait été humain, il aurait fondu en larme. Le professeur ferma les yeux en soupirant avant d'enlever sa robe et de déboutonner sa chemise. En silence il s'avança vers une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Venez Potter. »

Relevant la tête, le brun se releva avant de suivre Snape et de tomber dans les appartements de son professeur. Ces derniers étaient plus lumineux qu'il ne les imaginaient. Plus lumineux et plus chaleureux. Harry se tourna vers Snape qui lui désigna le canapé. En silence, Harry grimpa dessus avant de s'y allonger. Il releva un sourcil lorsqu'un plateau apparut. Il prit alors l'assiette de Harry et mit de l'eau dans une gamelle avant de les poser devant Harry qui releva la tête.

« Mangez.

-Pas faim, répondit Harry en reposant sa tête tout en regardant Snape s'asseoir en face de lui, assiette et couvert en main.

-Vous devez manger, ordonna Snape en désignant l'assiette pleine. Ne m'obligez pas à vous nourrir. »

Harry soupira avant de se redresser et de commencer à manger et à boire en silence sous l'œil de Snape qui mangeait également tranquillement. Lorsque Harry n'eut plus faim, il reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, faisant soupirer Snape qui débarrassa avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec des copies qu'il se mit à corriger. Il fit cela durant une bonne heure avant de soupirer de nouveau. Posant les copies dans un coin, il s'assit sur la table basse, face à Harry qui le regarda sans se redresser.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des état pareille.

-Il - ! Gronda Harry en relevant la tête avant d'être coupé par Snape.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il. Ce n'est qu'un abruti. Et l'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris Monsieur Potter. »

Harry regarda Snape sans rien dire avant de reposer sa tête sur ses pattes en fermant les yeux. Snape avait raison. Ron n'en valait pas la peine. Mais au fond, il était triste et ça lui faisait mal. Oui, la vérité fait toujours mal. Le brun rouvrit les yeux en sentant une caresse sur sa tête et regarda Snape passait sa main sur son pelage en silence avant de se lever.

« Vous n'avez qu'à dormir là, dit Snape. Bonne nuit Monsieur Potter.

-Bonne nuit professeur. » répondit Harry en regardant l'adulte disparaître derrière une porte avant de reposer sa tête sur ses pattes et de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir.


End file.
